Not Like The Other Girls
by GatomonandKariFan
Summary: This is a song-fict from the song ‘Not Like The Other Girls’ by The Rasmus illustrating the episode ‘His Masters Voice’. Takari.


Not Like The Other Girls  
  
Summary: This is a song-fict from the song 'Not Like The Other Girls' by The Rasmus illustrating the episode 'His Masters Voice'. Takari  
  
"= Speaking ' = Thoughts Inbetween in [ and ] = Song  
  
Past Tense (Maybe with a bit of a present mixed in, I'm writing this on the spur of the moment!)  
  
Kari was walking down the road to the front entrance to her school. She hadn't had a very good sleep that night because of the bad dreams that had been plaguing her sleep for the past few nights.  
  
'Get yourself together! It was just a dream!' She thought.  
  
Tk had just turned the corner and spotted Kari.  
  
'Hey, there's Kari! I wonder what she got on question 3!' He leaned forward and touched her shoulder, Kari jumped.  
  
"Huh? Stay away! Oh, TK, sorry..."  
  
[ No more blame, I am destined to keep you sane  
  
Gotta rescue the flame  
  
Gotta rescue the flame in your heart ]  
  
Tk looks at Kari with a confused face when Davis jogs past saying something about not being late, and gum on the desks, Kari wasn't really listening.  
  
Later on in a Maths lesson Tk's wondering why, as well as Math being boring, why Kari's being so distant, Kari starts to see fog and water all around her.  
  
'I know my Maths scores have been a bit foggy lately but this is just ridiculous,'  
  
Kari then suddenly starts to feel faint and faints slightly only to be caught by the girl behind her.  
  
"Are you ok Kari? Would you like to go to the nurses office?" The Teacher asks.  
  
Kari nods and disappears out the door.  
  
'Something's definitely wrong with her'  
  
[ No more blood, I will be there for you my love  
  
I will stand by your side  
  
The world has forsaken my girl ]  
  
When the bell rings Tk shoots out of class and looks everywhere for Kari (even the girls bathroom) finally finding her on a bench outside the school.  
  
"Kari! I've been looking all over for you! Are you okay?" He asked as Kari stared at her shoes.  
  
"It was weird. I was...at the beach..." She murmured.  
  
"You ditched school?"  
  
"No, silly...the beach in another dimension. You saw me in class. I was just sitting there, and then...I was in the ocean." She replied, Tk looked at her, confused.  
  
"Now you've totally lost me." Kari sighed, there would be no easier way to explain this.  
  
"And on the way to the nurse's office, it happened again. I was surrounded by water, then I saw one of them!"  
  
"What do you mean, 'one of them'?" Asked Tk, Kari sighed again.  
  
"Digimon. They keep trying to take me to their world. And I don't know if I can resist anymore."  
  
"You've got to! Where are they, Kari? We'll fight them!"  
  
"I can't, TK. I'm not strong like my brother, Tai." Tk had had enough.  
  
"You're going to quit? Give up? Just like that? Look, I care too much about you to let anyone take you without a fight!" He could have hit himself, but he had said it.  
  
"Huh?" Tk froze.  
  
"Uh...sorry. I better go now. I'll talk to you later?" He ran off 'I can't believe I said that' he ran up to the computer room where Yolei was talking about something to do with the d-terminals. His faithful partner noticed something wasn't peachy.  
  
"TK, what's the matter? You look awful" He sighed.  
  
"It's nothing really." But before he could finish properly Gatomon ran in, puffing and panting, she managed to say the 2 words Tk feared the most.  
  
"Kari's Disappeared!"  
  
'I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HAS HAPPENED' Tk's mind screamed, after yelling at Davis for his stupid idea of her being in the digital world Tk was now running down the beach with Patamon and Gatomon in tow, yelling for Kari for as long as it would take to find her.  
  
[ I should have seen it would be this way  
  
I should have known from the start what she's up too  
  
When you've loved and you've lost someone  
  
You know what it feels like to lose ]  
  
Then there it was, Kari, floating in the sky 'What do I have to lose?' Tk thought as he, and the two digimon jumped into the portal in the sky, closing it tight behind them.  
  
[ She's fading away  
  
Away from this world  
  
Drifting like a feather  
  
She's not like the other girls  
  
She lives in the clouds  
  
She talks to the birds  
  
Hopeless little one  
  
She's not like the other girls I know ]  
  
Tk, Patamon and Gatomon landed on the beach, in a dark world, everything had colours faded, that's probably why they call it the dark ocean!  
  
But there she was, on the beach, waving up to them. Then a big dragon appears and ruins the moment (so soz I HAD to introduce that funny dragon thing!).  
  
"Digi-armour energise!"  
  
"Patamon armour digivolve to....................PEGASUSMON! Flying Hope!"  
  
The dragon had seen them and was currently shooting attacks at them. After learning that Kari didn't have her d-terminal on her Gatomon jumped onto Pegasusmon and told him to destroy the dark lighthouse which the control spire was situated.  
  
[ No more shame, she has felt too much pain in her life  
  
In her mind she's repeating the words  
  
All the love you put out will return to you ]  
  
"Full blast, Pegasusmon!"  
  
"Equis Beam!"  
  
Pegasusmon aims his attack at the lighthouse, knocking it down, a brilliant pink light emits from where it once stood and Gatomon jumps into it.  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to...............ANGEWOMON!"  
  
Pegasusmon and Angewomon aim their best attacks at the dragon and they destroy. Kari tells Angewomon to help to Scubamon so Angewomon removes their black rings, but instead of going back to normal, they change shape.  
  
[ I should have known it would be this way  
  
I should have known from the start what she's up to  
  
When you've loved and you've lost someone  
  
You know what it feels like to lose ]  
  
They speak.  
  
"Much better."  
  
"Now that's what I call a red-eye reduction."  
  
"Wait a second...you guys asked for my help, and I gave it to you! What do you want now?" One of the creatures grabs onto Kari's wrist "Let go of me!"  
  
"Let her go, you creeps!" Yells Tk running towards Kari.  
  
"Come with us, child. You'll be our new queen. We need you."  
  
"I trusted you and you lied to me!"  
  
Angewomon shoots a pink beam of light from her finger at the creatures and they retreat.  
  
"We thought you would love to be our queen. With your power, you could lead us in the battle against our undersea master! But, I guess we were wrong...Beware, child. Our master can sense your power, too. And he will come for you."  
  
With that the creatures disappear into the ocean, Kari looks at the floor.  
  
"I'm ready to go home now,"  
  
Tk walks over to her and puts a reassuring hand onto her shoulder.  
  
"Well, it could be worse, we could be scraping gum at school!"  
  
Kari laughs and Tk gets onto Pegasusmon's back and Angewomon carries Kari.  
  
"The last one home is a rotten digiegg!" Tk announces, the digimon laugh.  
  
"Thanks for coming after me, TK."  
  
"It's okay, Kari. I know you'd do the same for me."  
  
"TK, remember this morning when you said you really cared for me? What did you mean by that?"  
  
"Huh? Well, you know...it was just...stuff."  
  
"Oh. Well, you know what? I care for you, too."  
  
[ She's fading away  
  
Away from this world  
  
Drifting like a feather  
  
She's not like the other girls  
  
She lives in the clouds  
  
She talks to the birds  
  
Hopeless little one  
  
She's not like the other girls I know ]  
  



End file.
